Unseeing Eyes
by fun sized heath bar
Summary: Sarah's life is slipping away, But a certain Goblin King refuses to let go. Please Review


Hello. Long time reader, first time writer. Not really sure what to say...

I do not own Labyrinth.

Unseeing Eyes

Sarah lay in a hospital bed, staring with unseeing eyes at the bright, white lights above her. She didn't notice the constant visits from her father, stepmother, and brother. She didn't see the bouquets and cards bidding her to get well, gifts from relatives and friends. She just lay there, day after day, week after week, until three months had gone by.

An accident had put her here, a terrible accident. She could no longer laugh, or smile, she could no longer run free, her long dark hair streaming behind her. The spark in her bright green eyes was gone. It was terrible for all who new her, to no longer see the bright twinkle as she talked of her hopes and dreams.

Sarah never heard the doctors tell her family, "Your daughter is going to die."

She never saw her mother's return, the tears in her eyes, she never heard the estranged woman curse herself for leaving her daughter all those years ago. She never saw her stepmother lead her sobbing mother out of the room, the two most different woman in the world, sobbing, united by the loss of one young woman. She never saw her father's tears, as he bent to kiss her forehead for the last time. She never saw little Toby, now four years old, clutching Lancelot to his chest, asking his mother why Sarah wouldn't speak to him. She didn't see her father pick him up, and carry the sad little boy out of the room, off to explain the painful truths of life.

She didn't see the doctors turn off the life support machines. She didn't see them the vital stats on the screen dropping, she didn't see the doctor's solemn faces as the left her to her doom. She didn't feel her heart slowing, her breathing stop, she didn't notice the oncoming death closing around her.

She didn't see the window fly open, or the beautiful owl fly in. She didn't see the owl transform into her former foe, the handsome Goblin King. She didn't see the pained look that marred his beautiful face. She didn't feel him sit beside her, paid no heed to him pulling her face to his chest. She didn't hear his soft voice. "Oh Sarah, you could have been spared all this. If only you had chosen me, none of this would have ever happened. I would have protected you always, showered you with everything your little heart could have ever desired. Now look at you. Mere moments away from death, neither knowing or caring of the pain you're causing those who love you. The pain you're causing me, the one who loves you most of all."

She didn't see the single tear rolling down his cheek, or feel him lay her back down on her bed. she didn't notice him rise, and stare her down, watching her with an intense gleam in his eyes. "I won't loose you, Sarah. I will not allow you to die, and leave me alone again. You denied your dreams before, but now I will once again be generous, and give them to you anyway..."

The doctors came back in moments later, shocked to find the supposedly dead girl had vanished. The window was wide open, and the room was coated with a dusting of glitter...

Sarah was twirling about, in the arms of a tall, blond man. Her painfully thin and weakened body held steady by his firm embrace. She just stared at him, unknowing, recognizing, dancing with him. She paid no mind to him as her kissed her, whispered his promises of eternal love into her ear.

She didn't know that this was all an illusion. She could never know that beyond the beautiful ballroom, the man who danced with her held her eternal prison in his hand, watching the image within sadly, wishing that he could really hold her like that, dance with her, lay his head against her chest, and listen to her heart beat. Instead, he was forever condemned to watching her spin about delicately, looking at his dream self with unseeing eyes...

So what did you think? Please keep in mind that this is my first fic, so be gentle in your criticism.


End file.
